rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mummy
Mummy is the thirty-first episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the seventh episode of the third season. Summary A certain criminal rodent finds herself in the rooms of a psychologist and pieces of her past are revealed. Episode in Detail Gwadeweido makes her way up a staircase to the office of a psychologist, Dr. Suz Glaus, a small frog, who welcomes his newest patient into the therapy rooms, which are completely styled to fit the Victorian era. As Gwady also notices, the rooms are heavily overheated by a massive fireplace. While the rat is temporarily distracted by the sight of the flames, the psychologist, as he is way smaller than his office, gets onto his desk, and begins taking his first notes. Gwady gets comfortable in an armchair by the fireplace. She then states that she is only here because her mummy asked her to. The psychologist picks the comment as a first note and keeps up the topic of the rat's mother. He voices his assumption that the mother must be important to Gwady then. As he waits for the response, he prepares himself a cup of tea with the small tea set on his table, unaware that he does it incorrectly, something that upsets Gwady immensely. Despite her irritation she remains quiet though, so the frog remains oblivious. Once done with the preparation of the tea, he continues his questions, asking his new patient what she feels could be troubling her. This prompts Gwady to tell of her early life, how as a little rat she saw predators everywhere and had a life filled with anxiety until suddenly she met someone that changed her life: the person that became her mother and family after her real birth parents, and how it also changed Gwady herself. Following her answer, the frog takes notes, realising there is a lack of visible reaction to things he asks and how it makes answers and emotions hard to predict. He deems the topic of the rat's mother as worth of pursuing and thus asks her if her mother is someone she listens to. Gwady confirms his suspicion by telling him that she is actually the only one she listens to. He settles on keeping the topic on her mother then, asking if there is anything she dislikes about her, as she appears to speak only positively of her. The way Gwady replies gives no real answer to his question, leaving him wondering how the woman’s likes and dislikes can be so interchangeable. He wonders to himself if it’s caused by his lack of information, as the police has talked him into taking Gwady as a patient without them being able to provide him with much info on the rat or her mother. Apparently he even agreed on revealing patient information to Loco Wish in exchange for the woman’s research on Gwady's mother. Wanting to know more about the identity of the woman that is Gwady's mother, he asks her if she would be willing to provide it to him, as the knowledge could perhaps help them with the therapy. Instead of answering, Gwady breaks into her trademark laughter and gets up from her armchair. The psychologist finds himself scared out of his mind at the sudden action, but Gwady does nothing but tell him "not to open a door, if he doesn't know how to close it." After finally also speaking her mind about his tea making habits the woman then suddenly rushes out of the frog’s office. To the psychologist her sudden departure appears to be almost in a panic. As it is revealed Gwady rushed to aid a severely injured Ryahno to try and get out of a war zone. Before the two make it out of it, the rat dragon already loses conscience, leaving a shaken up and scared Gwady to get her out of the danger. Ryahno is then sealed in a life-sustaining pod by Yavei in order to heal and recover, which is said to possibly take a long time. Gwady, still shaken up by what happened, tries her best to keep her composure, in the end asking for the details of her mother’s schedule, as she decides to take up her responsibilities. Gwady comments that Ryahno had always wanted her to become her successor anyway. Soon thereafter the guards of Dikuda are informed that Ryahno will be absent from her job for a while and someone else will be taking on her job. One of the guards, trying to be funny asks if Gwadeweido blew up their commander, even going so far as to jokingly ask if the rat might possibly be their new commander. To the guard’s surprise and horror it is revealed to be indeed the case, as Gwady approaches the guards to take on the job of captain. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido * Suz Glaus * Kuraz Ryahno * Loco Wish (mentioned) * Dr. Isabella Pertinax (mentioned) * Sheenyai Yavei * Paci Ahrow * Yin Uuzoo * The joking guard Trivia * The way the episode is written makes it so the psychologist's questions not always get much of a direct answer. Instead the memories and thoughts Gwady has, are shown as images. In a sense the reader jumps back and forth between the reality and Gwady's mind. * This image is based on the famous painting The Persistence of Memory by Salvador Dalí. * During the story of Gwady’s past, it is basically revealed that she died two times. One time when she was really young and her entire town was poisoned, and one time when she committed suicide, with the latter having been hinted at multiple times before, such as in episode 28 and episode 29. * The story of her dying of poison is actually the same that Ryahno told in episode 27. * As implied by Yavei asking "How long did it take her Ryahno to recover last time?", Ryahno had previously been in a similar state where she needed to be sealed in a life-sustaining pod. * Gwady mumbling nonsensical childish sounding things like "The wobbling whale was waiting to whisper wishes to the wind..." is caused by her mental instability - she was actually speaking of something relating to the situation. * The outfit Gwady is wearing at the end of the episode is her Autumn Outfit. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 3 Category:Episodes